


Tenderness

by Wix (Xaidurk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desperation, Fantasy, Gay, Half-orc, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orcs, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaidurk/pseuds/Wix
Summary: It's their second time getting intimate, and while Finn and Agrat have conquered most of their shyness and reservations, they still take time to make sure the other is satisfied. Finn bottoms for his half-orc partner, and they share an intense, sensual night together.





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Something straight-forward and not terribly kinky compared to what I usually post. Whatever, I had fun writing Finn gettin' all needy and eager to bottom.

Finn ran his fingers through Agrat's chest hair while he kissed him and clutched the back of his neck. He smiled while their lips touched. Agrat's hands wandered down, down, down Finn's back until he rested them just above his backside. He dared not go lower, not yet. This was only their second time together; he didn't want to unwittingly cross any boundaries. Finn seemed nervous enough their first time having sex, and Agrat feared he would have spoiled the mood at the littlest wrong motion or word. Now Finn relaxed in his arms and leaned into him. His hand traveled down Agrat's jawline and he kissed him even more intensely. He opened his eyes and pulled away only a little, and pressed his forehead to Agrat's.

"You can touch me more, if you want," he said. "I like it when I feel your big hands around me."

"That obvious that I want t' grip that ass of yours?" Agrat said and they chuckled. "Well, if it makes you feel good…" He slipped his hands further down. They rested atop the curve of Finn's ass and he squeezed him through his pants, just a little. Just to tease. Finn shivered and kept his palms flat against Agrat's pecs. He rubbed them, pressing them together and letting his fingers brush over Agrat's nipples.

"Keep going," Finn whispered against Agrat's lips. Agrat's hand nuzzled underneath Finn's waistline, down further. He let his fingers trail to that space between his buttock and his thigh. Finn's blush deepened. He waited and waited for Agrat to touch him, maybe press into him a bit, but Agrat didn't. Agrat's fingers stayed a certain distance away, groping and grabbing at everything else.

"Tell me what you want," Agrat murmured.

"I want you to finger me," Finn said.

"Yeah?" Agrat said. "How many fingers should I start with?" He pulled his hand away to suck on and wet his digits. Finn thought about it.

"One for now," he said. "But don't make me wait for more." Agrat took his spit-coated fingers from his mouth and gently pressed the tip of his middle finger into Finn's body. Finn tightened against him. He waited patiently for Finn to relax, and then nudged the rest of his finger in. Finn clutched at his chest and closed his eyes while Agrat stroked him from the inside. Soon, he added a second finger. Finn arched his back a little, sticking his ass out, craving more.

"That feel good, Finn?" Agrat said. Finn nodded.

"Your fingers are big," he said, blood flooding his cheeks.

"And you're tight," Agrat said. Finn trembled around his fingers and tightened as he pressed deeper. Agrat stopped and waited for him to loosen, so it wasn't painful. With a pant, Finn urged himself to relax and stop worrying--he'd cleaned himself out before this. There was no need to fret over hygiene now. He loosened again and Agrat stretched his fingers out and apart. Finn gasped and whimpered. He clutched Agrat's chest and his cock swelled. Agrat chuckled, the sound emanating from deep in his chest.

"What is it?" Finn said.

"Yer face when I do that is jus' too nice," he said. "Are you shy, Finn?" Finn looked away. He rarely bottomed for anyone anymore, and hadn't yet taken Agrat. But when he did take a man's fingers up his ass, he couldn't stop his reactions. The anticipation of getting teased here made him feel unnaturally empty. And he needed to be filled, to be fucked. Hard. Finn held back his true desire and calmed himself.

"That place is… sensitive," he said. "I don't--I don't finger myself often." Agrat looked down at him, all lusty with want.

"Next time you touch yerself, I'd like an invitation, if only t' watch," he said. "Would you finger yerself fer me then?" Finn bit his lip. He liked the idea of being observed.

"Do you want to watch me now?" he said and looked up at him. Agrat nodded.

"Show me how you do it," he said. Finn stepped away and sat on the bed with pillows propped up and supporting his back. He shyly spread his legs and stroked his cock to get it harder. Agrat seated himself across from him and took his cock into his hand. As Finn wet his fingers and covered them with saliva, Agrat reached up and groped himself. Tenderly, Finn stuck his fingers into his body and pumped them. He watched Agrat's expression. Agrat breathed out and inched closer.

"Gods, Finn," he said. "You sure like that, huh?" Finn nodded. His blush, impossible to suppress, colored his face. His little whimpers, so alluring to Agrat, escaped his mouth.

"Y-yeah," Finn said.

"Tell me," Agrat said. "What feels best?" Finn added a second finger and relaxed so he could spread himself open a little more.

"I… like feeling stretched open," he said and covered his face with his free hand. Agrat chuckled.

"You want this?" Agrat said and ran his palm down his silky shaft. "You want me t' stretch you open with this, instead of fingers?" Finn nodded.

"Please," he said. "I don't know how long I can wait, Agrat--please!" Agrat got closer again and kissed him on his neck, then his jaw. He worked his lips up and down Finn's shoulders and face and mouth. He knelt in front of Finn and held him tightly.

"Soon," Agrat promised. "But I need t' get wet down there. Would you…?" Also flustered, he looked down at his cock with his eyes. Finn understood. Agrat's cock, like his fingers, also needed some lubricant. Finn repositioned himself and lowered his face to Agrat's waist. He opened his mouth and hesitated as he wrapped his lips around the helm of Agrat's cock. Gods, he's big, he thought. He wasn't sure if he could even take Agrat's girth, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try.

His jaw ached as he stretched his mouth open and swallowed Agrat. Fingers tightened around Finn's hair when Agrat winced and gripped him. Finn closed his eyes and moved his head back and forth. He caressed Agrat's thighs with both hands. The thought of Agrat shoving him away, forcing him to turn over, and taking him without waiting crossed Finn's mind, and he considered asking Agrat to push him around a little. But he didn't, fearing he'd leave gentle, tender Agrat uncomfortable. Besides, the sweet strokes of Agrat's fingers on his head left his heart fluttering like a moth. He'd experienced many kind and considerate lovers, but none who treated him like a precious treasure. And Agrat couldn't keep his hands off Finn.

"You're wonderful," Agrat uttered. "Yer mouth's so soft, so sweet. Finn, I love you, keep goin', please, love." Finn kissed him and used one hand to massage Agrat's orbs. He flicked at his perineum and traced the cleft between his balls. The hairs--so soft compared to what covered Agrat's belly--parted against his touch. Agrat shivered.

"How's that feel?" Finn pulled away only to ask that question, then got right back to sucking and licking. Agrat choked out a groan as he teased his frenulum with his tongue and circled his urethra. Finn kissed the tip of his head and dragged his tongue along its length on both sides of his shaft. He especially loved the thick veins that stood out. Tracing them with the tip of his tongue made for a challenge of sorts. The heat emanating from Agrat's cock, pulsing and trembling, left Finn's own body needy.

"You're good, you're good," Agrat said. "Finn--oh, gods!--please stop, I don't wanna come, not yet!" Finn pulled away and stretched so he looked straight up at Agrat. He rested his chin on his belly and hugged him once again.

"It would've been fine if you came," he said. "I don't mind."

"But then I'd have t' wait t' get hard again," Agrat said. "And look how swollen you are down there--I don't wanna leave you like that."

"We wouldn't have to stop, if you didn't want to," Finn said and smiled, petting Agrat's belly. "I'm patient." Agrat flushed and moved so he sat on the bed, rather than knelt on his knees.

"Maybe… maybe I would like t' come," he said. "But I want you to, too. So if we both go soft, at least one of us ain't sittin' all uncomfortable."

"Well, how do you want to make that happen?" Finn said. "Anything works." Agrat gestured for Finn to sit up. He lied back on the bed and guided Finn around so they faced opposite directions. Finn crouched over him. While he got into the optimal position, he realized that their height difference posed some difficulties. But Agrat solved it--he angled Finn's cock backwards so they could both access reach each other.

"How's this?" Agrat said. Finn, realizing he was on full display, felt his cock stiffen in Agrat's fingers.

"This'll work," he said.

"Can I touch you here again?" Agrat said and pulled Finn's cheek aside to take a closer look at his entrance. His tight, puckered hole was a healthy pinkish color--freshly cleaned for tonight. Agrat licked his lips.

"Yes," Finn said quickly. "I'd love that."

"Well, first things first," Agrat said. He opened his mouth and cupped his lips around Finn's cock. Tenderly, he pushed back Finn's foreskin and revealed his gleaming glans. His lips stimulated that soft, sensitive flesh and a gasp escaped Finn's throat. Meanwhile, Agrat used a single finger to toy with Finn's ass again.

"Oh, Agrat, that's--!" Finn managed before biting his lip. Agrat's finger prodded into him, shallow but intrusive.

"Hm?" Agrat's voice vibrated around Finn's member.

"That feels so, so good," Finn said. Agrat mentally grinned and pulled away from Finn's cock.

"If jus' th' tip of my finger makes you feel like this, I'm eager t' see what my knob does. Say, you said you cleaned up here t'night, right?" Agrat said. Finn looked back at him scrutinizing his ass and fretted.

"Yeah," he said. "I thought I was pretty thorough--something wrong?"

"No, no--I'm jus' sayin', I'm real glad you did so well," Agrat said. "Thank you."

He slurped up Finn's dick again and licked him all the way from the tip of his shaft, over his balls, and past his taint. Agrat's tongue flicked Finn's ass and Finn gasped and tensed. His muscles clenched and Agrat quickly stopped. "Too much?" he said.

"No--keep going," Finn said. "If you want to."

"Oh, I do," Agrat said. He licked Finn's asshole and teased its borders and edges. His skin here was so supple and nicely fragrant thanks to the soap and oils Finn used. He even tasted pleasant. Agrat stroked Finn's cock with his hand, but otherwise focused all his attention on Finn's anus. He circled it and prodded it with that expert tongue of his. He slicked it up with his saliva, urging Finn to relax by petting his thigh when he stiffened.

"Agrat," Finn groaned. "Oh gods--keep going. Get in there!" He reached back and gripped Agrat's hair to pull him closer. Agrat immediately grew harder as more blood rushed to his cock. Finn gritted his teeth and rocked his hips. He needed it. He needed to come, and he would soon need something big inside him.

Agrat's cock was perfectly suited for the job, of course, and Finn realized he'd been neglecting the hard worker. He turned and enveloped Agrat's shaft, and again, He's big, he's big, he's big repeated itself in Finn's mind. Inside. He needed Agrat inside.

"Agrat, please fuck me now," Finn begged from below. Agrat raise his eyebrow and looked up at him. "I'm aching so bad. I need t' get fucked."

"Do you, now?" Agrat said, but he'd gotten a grasp on Finn's body language. And indeed, the man was absolutely desperate. His "need to get fucked" tinted every word he said, every look his gave. Agrat knew that he couldn't get off without it--not tonight. Nevertheless, Finn nodded, and mouthed "please." His voice, only a hushed whimper, sent Agrat's hormones spinning.

"Lie back for me," Agrat said. Finn crawled off him and they exchanged spaces. Finn leaned against the pillows and spread his legs for Agrat. As soon as Agrat saw his thighs and calves up in the air, he hunched over Finn and ran his hands down his sides until he gripped his waist. Finn really was small compared to him--he was more than a foot taller, and far leaner. Agrat's hands looked so big on his torso. Once he saw this, he hesitated and bit his lip. But he took the lubricant from the table beside the bed, and uncorked it.

"Agrat, take me," Finn said. Agrat wet his cock with the oil and looked at his erection in his hand. He looked again at Finn's body.

"You sure?" he said.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm sure," Finn said.

"What if I hurt you?" Agrat said. He couldn't help but recall how awful he felt when he tried this with a past lover, a halfling. No matter how slow and tender Agrat was with Grant, it still led to tears, they still had to stop, and neither felt satisfied or good after the fact. Finn was larger than Grant, certainly, but as much as he tried, he couldn't get that memory from his head. And then he remembered the time he grabbed Finn's arm during an argument, and how it left a bruise on him. He'd never done it since then--always kept his head on and always walked away when he felt like he was losing it--but it still made him feel like a brute, even now.

"You won't," Finn said and stroked Agrat's face. "I'll let you know if it's too much. But you're gentle--I don't even worry about you hurting me."

"Please tell me if it's too much," Agrat said. "I'm I'm squeezin' you too tight, or doin' it too hard, or anythin' like that, stop me. I don't want t' see you bruised or hurtin'." Finn took Agrat's face in both hands and guided him down, kissing his lips.

"I love you so much," he said. "Of course I'll let you know." Agrat kissed him back and continued adding oil to his cock. He poured more into his hand and coated his fingers, then he stroked Finn's entrance to slick it up as well. Once his outside was prepared, Agrat moved to his inside and did the same. Finn urged him again: "Put it in, Agrat. Give it to me."

He waited no longer. Agrat pressed the head of his cock into Finn's body and his eyelids fluttered as Finn stretched to accommodate his size and girth. Finn panted and tensed. That initial sharp pain pierced through his body, but he slowed his breaths and relaxed. He hadn't anticipated just how thick Agrat's cock was, and once his head popped in, he took a moment to better brace himself.

"Oh, gods," Finn groaned.

"You're tight," Agrat said. "Finn, relax a bit more. I don't think I can move much further in."

"I'm trying--I'm trying t' loosen up," Finn said. "But oh gods, you're so huge."

"Is it good?" Agrat said. "Finn, does it feel good fer you?" Finn nodded and swallowed.

"It does, it does," he said. He took deep, slow breaths and focused on gripping Agrat's shoulders. As his hands clenched tighter, his body relaxed elsewhere. "Come on," he prompted. "Keep going." Agrat moved again and pushed deeper into his body. He bent over Finn and ran one hand all over Finn's torso while the other kept him propped up. He rotated his hips as he moved in and out, doing his best to find and hit that sensitive sweet spot in Finn's ass.

Finn couldn't do much under Agrat's looming presence, but he tried to push back against him anyway. He looked down and watched Agrat's cock move in and out of him. Each time it did, his hole stretched open. He loved it. Shockwaves from Agrat's thrusts reverberated in his nerves. The sensation of Agrat's pounding in the most sensitive spot of his body made Finn quiver and shake. Oh, it felt delightful. He never wanted it to end. If he could spend the rest of his life like this, in Agrat's arms and Agrat inside him, he'd die happy. His body melted and Agrat stirred him up, faster and faster.

"Finn, you feelin' good?" Agrat said and broke Finn from his thoughts. Finn nodded.

"Harder, Agrat--please," he said. "You're so thick. You're stretching me open! Yes, that's it--that's the spot!" Agrat saw Finn's ass accommodate his cock with ease. He grinned, proud of his size and ability to actually wield his blade effectively. He delighted in seeing Finn's ass wrapped around his shaft like a ribbon. He thought of swords and how fine a sheath Finn made. Tight and hot, snug and ever-desperate for more. Agrat's hand clutched Finn's cock as it weeped and begged for something, anything to grant it release. He stroked his flesh and rubbed its head. His thumb pushed against Finn's urethra and his foreskin shifted up and down.

"I'm close," Agrat said. Finn looked into his eyes.

"Me, too," he said. "Gods, Agrat, this is the hardest I've been in so long."

"You're like granite," Agrat said and gave Finn's cock a slight squeeze to make his point. "Come, Finn--I wanna see it squirt."

"I'm almost there--touch me more. I'm so close," Finn said. With that, Agrat fucked him harder and his hand pumped faster. Finn groaned aloud and arched his back. His hands mindlessly gripped Agrat's hair and he tugged Agrat forward, against his chest. Agrat nuzzled his pecs and gave his nipple a lick and a suck. That did it. Finn came. His cum spurted from his cock in thick strands and covered his belly and his chest. Some got on Agrat's face, but Finn didn't notice.

"Agrat, inside!" he begged. "Come inside!" With a final jolt, the last of his pleasure landed on Agrat's cheek. With Finn's cum on his face, near his tusks and his tongue, Agrat lost control. He grabbed Finn's waist with the strength of a giant, plunged deeper into him, and filled him to the hilt. After just a few more thrusts, he came. His seed spilled into Finn and coated his insides. His cock twitched and Finn trembled around it, urging more semen out.

"Oh, Finnnnnnnn," Agrat groaned. He lowered his head and panted. In the afterglow, the two of them kissed and caressed each other. Agrat's cock softened and it slid out of Finn's ass, followed by a slow drop of his cum. He lied down next to Finn and kissed the side of his face and licked his ear's edge. "Finn, I love you, I love you, I love you," he said.

"Oh, Agrat, you were so good. You're perfect. I love you," Finn whispered back. His body ached, but in a pleasant way. Be wouldn't be opposed to feeling this again soon.

Eventually he and Agrat came out of the afterglow. As soon as he saw the mess on Agrat's face, Finn blushed and cleaned it off the best he could.

"Is that mine?" he said. "I'm so sorry." Agrat smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I liked that a lot. Wouldn't mind if you sprayed on me deliberately, you know." His smile broadened to a grin and Finn blushed.

"Gods, you're naughty," he said. He kissed Agrat's lips. Agrat chuckled and pushed Finn's hair from his face.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you, too," Finn murmured. The two of them carefully rearranged themselves so they were covered, embraced each other, and spent long, quiet hours just holding their bodies together. In his heart, Finn knew that this was who he wanted to spend his life with. And Agrat, too, felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos-ing, bookmarking, and commenting! I hope you enjoyed it, and appreciate your feedback!


End file.
